Lo sé todo de ti…
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, tantas que nos ha hecho lo que somos hoy, siempre te admirado por ello… Pero… Te has puesto a pensar que pienso de ti, sé que tal vez no sea necesario decirlas, pero… Sé que lo tienes siempre presente, siempre me has gustado y lo más hermoso de la vida es haberte conocido, es por ello que puedo decir sin temor o duda, que yo… Lo sé todo de ti…


**Richy Escor:** Presentando un nuevo Fic, el cual espero que sea de su agrado, por lo que les diré que es algo muy cursi de mi parte, pero me gusto lo que he creado y espero que a ustedes también, por lo que les traigo: este nuevo Fic que se llama: **Lo Sé Todo De Ti, **espero que les guste, trata sobre algunos pensamientos de Len hacía la chica que lo cautivo, y con la cual paso su vida, quieren saber todo lo que pasaron…

Diciendo Sólo algo Así, ¿Se atreven a leerlo?...

_**¿Merezco un Review?...**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. De igual manera la canción de la cual me inspire, es de los Primos MX, excelente canción y muy bella, lo que reitero que no es de mi propiedad, Así que sin demora El fic.**_

* * *

Rememorando un poco entre mis memorias, me he cuestionado, el cómo estar seguro de conocer perfectamente a una persona…

¿A la cual dices amar con locura?, lo sé, es algo difícil de asegurar, y mucho menos de ser capaz de decir, sé que muchas personas a las que les preguntarían esta poco o tal vez profunda pregunta, estoy seguro de no les responderían, e incluso les dirían cosas sin sentido…

Pero… _**ella**_, solamente ella me hace incluso decir y cambiar de un sentimiento a otro en tan sólo unos segundos, la que hace capaz de que me vuelva loco si no sé de ella, de desesperarme si no está a mi lado, de sólo pensar que mi princesa no me vea con ese par de luceros azules como el mar, es por ello me atrevo a decir ante todos y cada una de las personas que llegue a dudar de mis palabras…

_**-Se todo de ti, eso no es invento**_

_**Tu vida, tus sueños y tus sentimientos…**_

_**Como despertar todas tus emociones**_

_**Y hasta traducir todas tus reacciones…**_

Intentando escribir un poco mis pensamientos, mientras veo el gran cuadro que está en la pared de nuestra alcoba, siento algo de nostalgia, recordando tu vida, la cual está llena de sueños…

_**Tú**_ siempre riendo, y diciéndome un te quiero sincero, siempre fuimos unidos eso nunca lo niego, con mis pequeños versos que te regalaba, viendo esa perfecta sonrisa, que te delataba, siempre protegiéndome como un caballero, a mi princesa perfecta…

Desperté en _**ti**_ muchas emociones, me encantaba verte con esa sonrisa hermosa que a diario más me enamora, verte cuando te hago enfadar inocentemente, sólo para verte fruncir adorablemente tu bello rostro, reconfortante cuando en tus días algo te hizo llorar, no soporto verte triste, que incluso cuando menos te das cuenta me pongo a llorar a tu lado…

_**Tú**_ preocupada por mi repentinos sollozos, me miras y me preguntas aun conteniendo un poco tu llanto _-¿Lenny qué te pasa, -_Yo te sonrió, y te abrazo mientras oculto tu rostro en mi pecho, tu cesas un poco tu lágrimas y me abrasas mientras siento tu aliento en mi pecho y te sonrojas… _-¡Baka!_ –Me susurras mientras caes rendida ante el cansancio, me quedo a tu lado hasta traducir esa mirada tuya tan linda, sé que no me resistiré de igual manera y te cargó a nuestra habitación, mientras pasamos por los pasillos de nuestra casa, te colocó dulcemente en nuestra cama y me colocó a un lado tuyo, te abrazo, mientras te miro a dormir, ni yo mismo me doy cuenta y te sigo al mundo de los sueños…

_**-Eres agradable cuando estas de buenas **_

_**Y si andas de malas muy poco me pelas… **_

_**Que sé lo que piensas cuando estas callada **_

_**Sé que hablas muy poco si estás enojada…**_

Esas son tus expresiones cuando estoy contigo, sé que siempre que ríes y desbordas esa gran actitud, llena de confianza y alegría, en la cual me bañas en tu luz, sé que no puedo negarme a tus caprichos, siempre te abrazo cuando sientes frío, y te digo que eres la única mujer que en mi vida necesito…

Cuando hago algo que te molesta, pido perdón por no saber lo que te ocurre, sé que en algo es mi culpa, te alejas de mí y te quedas callada, eso me duele cuando veo de tu mirada descender esas pequeñas lágrimas que intentas contener, tu silencio me dice más que mil palabras, y que hablas poco porque estás enojada…

Ahí es cuando te abrazo y no te suelto, te doy besos en la frente mientras me golpeas y me insultas furiosa, -_Lárgate –_Escucho tus reclamos mientras intento soportar tus golpes, no te negare que me duelen y aun así los soportare con un sonrisa, mientras te susurro al oído –Te amo y eso nunca cambiara, eras y seguirás siendo mi dulce princesa, la única a la que amare… -Escucho que logras cesar tu lamento, aun así te sigo abrazando mientras te doy un dulce beso, te miro a los ojos y secó tus lágrimas que aun corren por tus mejillas, miro tus expresiones de molestia y dolor, pero en menor intensidad, me miras mientras ocultas tu rostro sonrojado… -¡No es justo!, ¿Por qué le coqueteaste a esa chica? –Miro como aprietas tus puños y sigues con la mirada baja, tras unos segundos dejo escapara una pequeña risa mientras te acarició tus cabellos, tu me gritas molesta mientras miro tu cara, te doy un dulce beso y te digo mientras te miro a los ojos -¡Tu eres a la única que amo!, eres la dueña de mi corazón, por favor créeme –Pasando suavemente mi mano por tus mejillas y me abrazas mientras te miro sonrojar -¡Rinny!, por favor… -Te miro mientras piensas unos segundos, te haces más tiernas, me encanta esa forma de ser, tu por fin me miras y me besas dulcemente por unos segundos, tras el acto me miras y me golpeas por última vez mientras susurras… -¡No te perdonaré si lo haces de nuevo!... –Haciendo una pequeña reverencia asiento a tus palabras mientras tú me sonríes, -Sin duda amare te amare por siempre –Susurro al aire…

_**Para contar chistes siempre has sido mala**_

_**Pero en la cocina ahí nadie te gana…**_

_**Para los que piensen que no te conozco**_

_**Les comprobaré que de ti lo sé todo…**_

Sé todo lo perfecta que eres, tu singular figura, tu perfecta sonrisa, tu hermoso cabello rubio que baila con el aire otoñal, tu caminar, tus ojos azules que me hacen perderme cada vez que los miro, sé que te pones nerviosa cuando te miro como idiota, pero me golpeas y me dices sí tienes algo pegado a la cara, niego mientras te doy un beso sorpresa y corro por mi vida, mientras corres para alcanzarme…

Siempre te admirado, aunque siempre has querido ser el alma de las fiestas con tus chistes has sido mala, pero te diré algo, sin darte cuenta tu ya lo eres, sólo que te ánimo que bailes sólo como tú puedes, asombrándolos con tus pasos, y yo como tu fiel caballero iré por ti y no te dejaré, pues eres mi dulce princesa a la cual protegeré sin descansar ya sea de noche o de día, mi corazón siempre estará contigo…

Siempre me has sorprendido por ser tan hábil en la cocina, te juro que me he vuelto adicto a tus platillos, se me hace agua la boca, el ver cómo me das un gran taza de mi comida favorita, desprende un agradable aroma, te sonrió mientras me miras devorar el platillo, sin duda alguna, ¡Cuando estoy contigo, me siento en el paraíso!...

Hubo muchos que dudaban que te conociera como lo decía siempre, pero les comprobé que de _**ti lo sé todo…**_

Cuando supe cómo te sentías por estar estresada, te ayudaba incondicionalmente cuando íbamos en el pasado en la escuela, donde vivimos un sinfín de desventuras, ratos agradables estando a tu lado…

Cuando te dije en los jardines de la secundaria, una bella tarde de julio que te amaba por primera vez… Me dejaste sin aire cuando me sorprendieron tus labios, probé por primera vez lo dulce de tu ser, te dije que nunca me apartaría de ti, congeniábamos en gustos, pero no en actitudes, sufrimos en ocasiones por malentendidos, pero pudimos superarlos a pesar de lo que la gente creía imposible…

Simplemente mi alma se unía a la perfección con la tuya…

Nunca negare eso de ti, eso te hace la gran chica que amo… Ya que yo…

_**Sé que te encanta morder al besar**_

_**Te entregas completa a la hora de amar…**_

_**Eres sensible y de gran corazón**_

_**Pero escandalosa al hacer el amor…**_

Cuando nos besamos te siento tan feliz, me sorprende que me acorrales y me quites el aliento, te miro a los ojos y tú sonríes, sin darme tiempo siquiera de mirarte, me vuelve a besar y forma más demandante, siento que no puedo llevar tu ritmo, hasta que siento un dulce dolor, que ya no es nuevo para mí, me encanta como me muerdes al besar, la forma en que te entregas completa a la hora de mar, nunca dejare de ser adicto al tacto de tú piel, tan suave y firme a la vez, pasando mis manos por tus caderas, siento tu aliento y tus gemidos tan claros que hacen que me hacen estremecer…

Siempre me ha enamorado de lo sensible que eres, el gran corazón que siempre llevas, amable, bondadosa, confiable y siempre honesta…

Aunque escandalosa al hacer el amor, cuando te dejo sin respiración, los papeles se invierten y te beso los labios sin tregua, toco tu feminidad con delicadeza, tu sonrisa y tus expresiones me lo dicen todo, te gusta y no pienso detenerme, con mucho cuidado te mimo, eres tan fuerte y a la vez tan frágil, te miro con recelo y me preguntó que habrás visto en mí, sé que tal vez no sea perfecto, pero para mí eres mi musa, mi inspiración, algo tan necesario como el aire para continuar viviendo…

_**Sé que te gusta que te hable al oído **_

_**Pero te molesta si toco tu ombligo…**_

_**Conozco cada rincón de tu piel **_

_**Más todavía tú forma de ser…**_

Me siento tan feliz al verte dormida a mi lado, recordando lo molesta que te pones cuando tocó tu ombligo, porque es tu punto débil, no resistes cuando paso mi lengua por tu centro, aunque te pones sonrojada, controlas tus gemidos y me miras molesta, yo sonrió, y continuo, recorriendo mis manos por ese cuerpo que conozco tan bien, te dejó temblando cuando te susurro un te amo cuando te hablo al oído, sé que te gusta, y ríes nerviosa, ya que conozco perfectamente esa forma de ser…

Que día a día nunca me deja de sorprender…

_**Eres mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad…**_

_**La única que amare por toda la eternidad…**_

_**Me encanta tu mirar, cada vez que te veo,**_

_**El cielo azul que en ellos percibo…**_

* * *

Han pasado años y me sigues enamorando, sigo siendo alguien olvidadizo, pero aun así te doy muchos detalles para sorprenderte, aunque creo que no será la excepción en esta ocasión, me has hecho el hombre más feliz el saber lo que me daría el destino, bendita la hora en que te vi, quien diría que me regalarías un regalo tan bello y perfecto del mundo…

Un pequeño niño que viene en camino, mis lágrimas no cesan mientras siento tu calor junto al mío, me besas en la frente mientras te miro suspirar… -¡Sigues siendo ese niño llorón del cual me enamore! –Dices mientras ríes por mis expresiones, sé que no lo haces con mala intención pero me siento tan feliz, al saber que pronto seré padre, un hijo que representa la consumación de nuestro amor, te abrazo y te beso, tú me correspondes y esperamos juntos el llegar de esa personita la cual mejorara nuestras vidas…

Han pasado los años y realmente no me podría sentir más feliz, -Ha sido tan maravilloso el educar y crecer a este pequeñito Oliver contigo Rinny –Ella me sonríe mientras vemos como nuestro pequeño rubiecito crece y se vuelve un pequeño hombrecito, mi esposa deja escapar un par de lágrimas mientras vemos cómo se arregla y se prepara para ir a una cita con su novia, Kaai Yuki, una dulce niña que desde que nos mudamos a Tokio, se ha llevado tan bien con Oliver, y la pequeña Akari, nuestras pequeña de 9 años un segundo regalo que Rinny me regalo…

He logrado ser el hombre más feliz del mundo desde el primer momento en que te vi…

Y de algo puedo estar seguro…

Y eso es que tú…

_**Sabes muy bien que yo de ti  
Todo lo sé…**_

* * *

**Richy Escor** Se despide, este Fic lo hice pensando un poco en las cosas que unos piensa sobre los sentimientos y que tengan siempre presente que debemos respetar y siempre comprender a nuestros amigos, familiares, y sobre todo a los que nos rodean, pues nunca sabemos que algo de lo que hacemos puede cambiar mucho las cosas y a veces lastimarnos, pero sonrían y nunca dejen de avanzar, porque son cosas por las cuales el día de mañana nos harán más fuertes…

Atte: Richy Escor…

¡Hasta la Próxima!...


End file.
